


Badass by Laylah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, First Meetings, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Badass by LaylahLater he decides it was kind of awesome, but right when it happens Junpei isn’t thinking much of anything except how bad he doesn’t want to die.





	Badass by Laylah [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Badass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> originally posted in 2010

**Title** : Badass

 **Author** : Laylah

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Persona 3

 **Character/Pairing** : Junpei, Akihiko

 **Rating** : worksafe

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : Later he decides it was kind of awesome, but right when it happens Junpei isn’t thinking much of anything except how bad he doesn’t want to die.

 **Text** : [here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446)

 **Length** 0:07:20

Download Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Badass%20by%20Laylah.mp3) 


End file.
